parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff Callie As The Island Princess
"There Maybe Miracles awaiting that maybe closer that we know when we have love to guide as we go!" - Sheriff Callie/Barbie Sheriff Callie As The Island Princess Is the 2007 The Parody of Barbie As The Island Princess. Offical Website Sheriff callie as Ro On her shipwreck with her animal friends then A handsome Woodpecker Deputy Peck to explore the Kingdom. Cast * Sheriff Callie - Princess Rosella * Deputy Peck - Prince Antonio * Peaches (Ice Age) - Tika * Shifu (King Fu Panda) - Sagi * Reggie (Free Birds) - Azul * Priscilla Skunk - Princess Luciana * Hoho (Nao Kai lan) - Talluah * Zira (The Lion King II Simba's Pride) - Queen Ariana * Tricky Travis - Nat * Wild Cat Magraw - Pat * Milk Bandits - Matt * Miss Piggy (The Muppet) - Mama Pig * Pig (Minecraft The Movie) - Lorenzo * Toby - Frazer * Jewel (Minecraft) - Horse * Rajabu (Minecraft) - Calvin * Nuka (The Lion King II Simba's Pride) - Guard 1 * Scar (The Lion King) - Guard 2 * Abigail - Queen Dainelle * Woody Woodpecker (Looney Toons) - King Peter * Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) - Tiny * Lila (Minecraft) - Pearl * Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) -Queen Marissa * Dirty Dan - Ministry * Shenzi,Banzai and Ed - Crocodiles * Ray Jay - Gernard The Bulter * Ricky, Micko and Kirma Plot There was a 16 years old cat a The wise old red panda named Shifu and A Turkey named Reggie When Reggie is the prince of woodpecker but then Shifu Saw A flag then a kitten was in the Sand But then She wakes up into the island. When In the night Sheriff Callie and her friends are sleeping in the tree but then Peaches was Cannot Then Reggie says "Easy for you to say you don't have a real age three of Feathers" But then Callie sings a lullaby with Peaches But then Peaches was Falls asleep Years Later a Woodpecker prince named Peck and his blue say named Toby With the Shipwreck wheel in Nice and friendly corners Then Peck and Tobh are Falls Down Into the jungle Hyenas Peck whispers "No Sign in Toby" But the. Sheriff Callie Tries to stop the Hyenas Then they say who are you But then Sheriff callie met with Reggie, Shifu and Peaches Toby Explain "My Goodness a Red Panda, Mannoth and Woodpecker Your Highness!" Then There name Prince Peck the Kingdom of Nice and Friendly Corners "He is a prince kindgom perhaps your related" They squawks "Okay Reggie, He's a prince your prince" "Oh I do is" They squawks Reggie was upset and said "I Don't Simply any like that?" He said Then Sheriff Callie wants to come with nice and friendly corners Peaches says Are you Really thinking of leaving you can't need it Sheriff! Then Sheriff Sigh she wanted to come in nice and friendly corners Then in the Song I need To Know Then Sheriff and her friends are met a bird named Kessie Then They crash in the ship's flag Then Sheriff Callie says Everybody's Like Me Then Peaches like me she went back me Then Callie saw Ray Jay Saw Peck into nice and friendly corners then They Ride a coach with the carriage Then They met The Peck's sister Ricky Micko and Kirma then They Met A queen named Abigail and a Woodpecker named Woody Then Sheriff Callie met On Peck's Parents. Then She want back to her island cat Then Woody tells Peck without a skunk named Priscilla and a lion Zira Then Sheriff Callie was so crestfallen and shy then Sheroff Callie Met a Pigs named Missy Piggy and Pig and a horse named Rajabu, Meanwhike Sheriff and her friends are going to the Cat Greenhouse But then Sheriff has a poor things. That Night Priscilla Was putting a cat Lila But then Zira tells Peck Tries to marry Priscilla But then They Song of Love is For Peasants Then They go away. The Next Morning Callie says Good Morning Peaches Did You Sleep well Then Peaches sad that she cannot to Go Home Then Peck Joins Callie a Tea, Then Priscilla Drinks a Tea Then Callie was so hot without sniffs and drink tea like a dog Where Zira tells Priscilla about to paint the water colors With Peck But then Ray Jay Falls Into Callie's Gown and she run and go away Then in the Greenhouse HoHo Was Climbing to his brother was Tree Then Callie and Hoho are climbing in the tree Then In the Royal stable When Peck and his friends are Saw a Pigs Then Miss Piggy Hits Into Zira's Turso. In the Ball Callie was disign her Friends Are making a blue ball gown Then Reggie Gives Callie a Feather Then Peck Tells Zira with the skunk's eyes beautiful princess, Everyone Is look at Callie wears a ball gown then Callie give Kirma a rose boquet then They dance to get her Peaches Saw Shifu a flag Then Peck wants to Stay Sheriff Callie, she not like her but then Callie Tells Shifu saw the flag then She and Met a Horse Jewel The kingdom of Kittens Then They have three son of kittens, Peck tells Woody Saw Without Priscilla she's a wonderful skunk Then Peck Writes the Note on Sheriff Callie When Peaches Hides in. When The Herb Saw Without Zira With the three enimes Tricky Travis, Wild Cat Magraw, Milk Bandits the Song of Wheseal Cats Song (Parody of The Rat Songs) Then Hoho was sleeping into the bananas with a sunset herb. Then Callie was says are They Sick Then Kessie Tells Callie About the "Sunset Herb" Then Shifu and Reggie tells They called Sunset Herb is Dangerous Then Callie Tells Kessie about Healing rose tonic In the Greenhouse Shifu says I am Sure Peck let us use them Then Peaches says Nothing. Then Abigail What's wrong with Hoho he didn't wakes up Then Ray Jay says "The Woodpecker is the Prince Won't Be don't despurtd" Callie says "Please can't I help, I can make a medience for the animals" Then Callie Leaves Away Then Abigail Tells Woody about Cure Hoho. Woody calls Guard Lions Then Callie and her friends are imprison the jail dungeon Reggie sadly says "Look How Low I sunk, A royal turkey laungushing with a stink while we made prisoners and ruffians". Then Peaches Says Oh We Really Prisoners "Food for the prisoners" Then Reggie says I rest My case. then Callie tells says Please Let me Talk to Peck, If the animals will wake up soon, till die. then Then Scar says You Should Follows that Animals got them sick. "But I didn't" Callie said Then Reggie Eats a "prisoner food" with a sunset herb Shifu Says "How did You Please your foolish" "Do You Really Done is food is Sunset Herb" Then Reggie was fainting and eats a herb prisoner food snoring. "Reggie! Reggie!" Callie said Then Peck says You put Sheriff in the dungeon Then Woody Tells To free her. That Night Zira time She for the wedding Priscilla ,She wanted to live with Sheriff She not me. this marriage then Fitting. when Reggie Sleeps Into Callie's Blue Ball Gown Then The Guard Lion, should banish the Nice and Friendly Corners, she decided To went back To her island. Then Peaches Tells Callie about the animals "Somebody Out of Prince's Life For good" Callie said then Shifu tells Then Callie went back to the greenhouse she throw in the jail or worse "I Can't Let Animals die and can save her!" Then Shifu Says May Not be With Woody and Abigail, But your a Princess Skunk in my eyes!" Then Peaches is crying because she says His note Peck wants to note to Met him" "Why Did You Tell Me!" Callie said Then Peaches says "I Don't want me to leave me, If you marry Peck you forget about us, Please don't Hate me" "Oh Peaches I could never hate you, I love you" "You Loved Peck" Then Sheriff Callie sings the song Always More. Then Peaches says "We Need Get back to the Wild west" Then Scar tries to Push and kill Callie and Friends are Falls and thrown in the oceans Then Callie hears Father's voice they call name "Sheriff Callie". Then Callie cries "Peaches No, Pridelanders, Pridelanders Can you help us Lions Please, Please Come" Then Callie Calls The lioness, Then Peaches says "You Really Everything from before" Then Callie says I remember, But a member a lot" They find the Castle, Then Hissy Came to the nice and friendly corners. "Poor Thing, There Are dear" Then Ray Jay Saw Hissy Then She and Will get the Wedding of Priscilla To Zira, she says not bite. Bad Luck, Then Zira says That's My Girl. Then Peck tells Toby says "The Last Official day Your highness Peck" "Toby Did Sheriff" They said "Yes Buddy her ship left last night" he says "Right" Then Zira Puts the herb and say "From Me To You Woody, Your Family will sleep very very long time forever really, and rule Woody And you for me Priscilla The new Skunk and Rule Priscilla". then Kessie saw. Then Callie and her friends are making healing tonic and a kitty Little second but then More sunset herb Then Callie was putting the healing tonic to Cure Reggie The Lion says You Don't Move Callie says "Please I Try to help the animals" Then Enough were coming with us then A guard lion captures Callie. When The Ministry Dirty Dan says We're gathered join mannerony to skunk Marry Prisiclla and to his Highness Deputy Peck, and some just the Role of Peace. Then Peaches Was trumpets then Woody says Ogreaious then Kirma says "Peaches". then says "What you doing here" Lions. Then Peck says "What is it Peaches". But Then Sheriff Callie was captured by Scar. Shifu Tires to cure Hoho Then Callie tells the truth. But suddenly Peck was really Says to Sheriff Callie to free Then she tells the truth to make the healing tonic. But then Disease Peack saw Then Callie says "Zira" But then They says "She Sunset herb and the wedding cake too". But then Suddenly Then Callie "Nis I have some cake" But then Says "Please Have a bite" But then Peck Tries Zira to eat the cake To frame me. Then Zira tries To knocked down Callie and Peck! Then Callie is The declared Hero of the Nice and friendly corners then she rides on Peaches' Back But then Callie says "Were Closing Up' Steady Peaches" Then Hse throws Away the branch stick Then Zira tells on Pigs Pen. Then Woody Apologize to Callie and his Deputy Then Callie and her friends, Callie says "I'am Glad I can't Help". Then Callie said "They Make a Beautiful Couple". But then Peck says "Sheriff, Will You Marry Me" But then Peaches says " This is Where You Say Yes". But the. Callie says Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes Then She hugs Then Woody says Excuse me "Woody, No More once Me marry Sheriff Princess". "Perhaps This time for a change. Says "Call Me callie My Real name is Sheriff Callie" Then Hissy says "Your Name is Sheriff Callie" "Yes" "I had a cat named Sheriff Callie". Then she sings a lullaby with the long lost cat daughter But then Callie was marry to Peck Then They Starts the honey moon in the end Then Priscilla sings Does she look beautiful. Then Hissy With Priscilla Handsome Skunk cousin Farmer Stinky. Then They Ride the shipwrecked Then Sheriff Callie And Peck They get married, Then They Starts The Honeymoon back on Sheriff Callie's Island They Take, Shifu, Reggie, Hoho and Peaches Are always Together. Song * Here On My Island * Right Here in My Arms * A Brand New Shore * I Need to Know * Love For Pheasants * Right In My Arms (Greenhouse Cat) * At The Ball * The Whesal and Cat Song * Always More * Right Here in My Arms (Renuion) * When We Have Love To Guide * I Need To Know Song Version Pop Trivia * Some of the 12 Dancing Princesses Such as: Faline, Jewel and Belle appear, but not them selfs. * Hoho Holds Princess Belle's Yellow Dress were singing at the ball. * Sheriff Callie some times as same hairstyle Princess Belle and Faline. * Both Peck and Prince Antonio or Stefan From Rapunzel has younger siblings. * Priscilla, With Zira some Song on Love is For Pheasant then But then her Ribbon hat Ian missing, Where Peaches Bursts In. But then the end Priscilla and Farmer Stinky, Then found her ribbon. * The Movie of 2007's Barbie As The Island Princess instead of Rosella Or Sheriff Callie, Peck Prince Antonio, Hoho Tallulah, Reggie Azul, Shifu Sagi, Tika Peaches. Category:Barbie Spoofs